


Plant your lies in my garden and watch the weeds bloom

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom!Hijikata, Generally fuckin about with the characters, I have no idea where this is going, Intersex, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy, Top!Gintoki, Yakuza, alpha Gintoki, based on a prompt but with my own twist, no honestly thats the only reason I wrote it in, omega Hijikata, that tag made me laugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Based on a fanfic I read recently by Sweetysweetssugarytreats called 'A prompt never goes wrong... Or does it' . I like the prompt but I wanna make it daaaarker.Okay so the prompt is:Babies are born with milky white blood and as you commit crimes your blood turns darker. What I've changed is that your blood only goes black if you've killed a person. so Hijikata as a cop (a uk cop - so no guns) has not killed anyone, but Gintoki as mafia has, just to add that certain spice.So actual summary;Gintoki and Hijikata are dating and are coming to the point in their relationship where they want to bond. There's just one thing. Gintoki hasn't told his cop boyfriend that he is one of the 4 Kings of Kabukicho. And his cop boyfriend hasn't told him a secret that could change the face of their relationship. A journey of ups and downs all caused by a simple papercut.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Plant your lies in my garden and watch the weeds bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Also I've had 4 hours of sleep and some painkillers and whiskey so I'm ready for this. Let's go. I am very woo right now, but it'll get better as we go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. Where is my shame? Someone find me some plz I just can't.

Hijikata is happy in his life. He has a great caring Alpha (even if he's a lay about) and a great job. He is for once happy in his life and ready to bond with the man he sleeps next to every night. That should of been his first warning. A few days after they agree to bond Hijikata wakes up sick, he thinks nothing of it at first, but after a week or so of waking up at even earlier than before he goes to get checked out. There is the first bump in the road. How is he going to tell his lover, the child of a man that he's expecting a small human in 9 months or just a bit less, when said man had a complete and utter freak out when they had thought Hijikata was pregnant when his heat had been a couple of weeks late when they had first started sharing their cycles. Hijikata sighs and thumps the back of his head on the bathroom wall as he looks up at the cream ceiling, the spiderweb in the far corner making him frown. 

It was still possible to bond during a pregnancy and most doctors would recommend it, pheromones and the such being balanced easily their agreed reasoning. But as Hijikata stared into the bathroom light he felt like bonding while pregnant would make him feel like he was bonding for the sake of the surprise child than his want to bond with the man he loves. He tips his head forward and runs a hand through silky locks, groaning as he catches sight of the cursed pink plastic stick between his feet. He huffs and jumps to his feet, stick clutched in one hand as he paces the small room. He wouldn't doubt that he was bonding himself to the alpha for something so silly, if it had been anyone else he would of moved on and been a single parent. He loved the idiot known as Gintoki and he was going to bond with the alpha tonight. With that line of thinking he marched out of the bathroom and made his way into the living room, the fading afternoon light creating a secluded ambiance for the couple. He huffed and moved around the table before he plopped himself onto the sugar freaks sprawled out figure. Gintoki sat up quickly, the edition of jump he'd had on his face falling off and sliding slowly down before landing with a subdued thump on the ground. 

"What the fuck are yo-" 

"Fuck me." 

"... What." Hijikata frowns and grabs the lapels of Gintoki's shirt to bring him into a ruff kiss.

"You heard what I said you damn perm." Gintoki makes an insulted sound and squares his shoulders as he looks up at Hijikata, his dead fish eyes glinting as he frowns up at the officer.

"Sorry I was a bit busy when planet Mayora's prince decided to lump down on poor Gin-sans precious jewels." Hijikata fights the urge to strangle the idiot below him and settles for grinding his teeth. 

"I said. Fuck. Me." Hijikata watches as Gintoki's adams apple bobs as he swallows. Gintoki licks his suddenly too dry lips and puts his hands on the omegas hips, his thumbs rubbing up and down, the loose shirt Hijikata wore allowing Gintoki to get flashes of skin as it moved. 

"Might I ask what bought this on?" Hijikata throws his head back in despair and groans, swiftly he brings his face close to Gintoki's startled one.

"I want you to bond with me." Gintoki looks around before looking back at the now flushing Hijikata.

"Right now?" 

"Yes." 

"On the couch." 

"Just fuckin' do it already you damned idiot!" Hijikata yells as he hits Gintoki around the back of the head. 

"Ah! Police brutality!" he yells as he covers his head. Hijikata reels back and growls at the idiot.

"I'll show you police brutality if you don't-" he's cut off as Gintoki gets up, effortlessly picking the omega up with him as they make their way to Gintoki's room. 

"You know that it'll hurt a lot more out of heat right?" Hijikata nods his head as he buried his nose into Gintoki's neck, breathing in the scent of fire and iron. Gintoki shifts him in his arms before laying him down on his futon, a hand coming to cup his cheek as he gazes tenderly down at the flushed man.

"Are you sure about this?" Hijikata breaths out, his features softening as he wraps his arms around the older man's neck and brings him down for a brief soft kiss. They part, but stay within each others orbits, blood red meets cosmic blue their gazes hypnotic, trapping themselves in their spiraling gaze. Hijikata pulls Gintoki to lay on him, his arms squeezing around the man's neck as he holds him close. 

"I love you." Gintoki's breath catches in his throat as he wiggles closer, his nose rubbing back and forth over Hijikata's scent gland. 

"I... I... Are you really sure? I mean we still don't know everything about each other." Hijikata sighs and let's the back of his head thump down on the pillow, his soft dark hair haloed around his head. He chants his mantra of not hitting his alpha for specific reasons as he mulls over his next words. 

"Not every couple knows everything about the other, and anything I find out about you I will accept, because I love you." Gintoki smiles into Hijikata's neck and pushes himself up to hover over the omega, Hijikata allowing the alpha to pull away. 

"Promise?" Gintoki grins down at the quickly becoming irate omega. 

"Yes. Now get your dick out." Hijikata grouches tugging at Gintoki's clothes. Gintoki laughs and does as Hijikata demands, sliding out of his usual get up as Hijikata unties his Yukatas belt as he keeps his sharp gaze on the alpha, his eyes trailing down his abs to his happy trail, before resting on Gintoki's now uncovered manhood.

"Like what you see?" comes Gintoki's cocky voice. Hijikata huffs and looks up at the alpha meeting his red gaze. 

"I'd like it better if you used it." Gintoki gawps at the omega. 

"Who are you and what have you down with my Toushi?" Hijikata growls and pulls the alpha over him. 

"Get on with it perm head." Gintoki huffs as Hijikata grabs a handful of his silver hair and uses it to direct the alpha where he wants him between his legs. 

"Ah, there he is - back to the usual bossiness I see." Hijikata growls are cut off into moans as the alpha goes strait to his core mouthing over his cunt before he removes the dampening black boxers and plunges a finger into the wet warmth. Hijikata throws his head back, arching his back and neck. Gintoki chuckles darkly and kisses the vice-commanders inside thigh before licking into his heat. His finger and tongue dance in succession, teasing Hijikata to the brink before the alpha moves away kissing up and down his legs, leaving a trail of hickeys like a pathway of stepping stones. Hijikata moans and grabs fistfuls of the alphas hair, torn between bringing him closer or pushing him away. He settles for rocking backwards and forwards on the alphas face. Gintoki pulls away after denying Hijikata again of his release, a hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock as the man lucks his lips and looks up at Hijikata's flushed face. 

"Gin - Gintoki I want.." Hijikata looks down to where Gintoki's dick stands erect, the large head dark and leaking as it bobs with each heavy drag of air Gintoki takes in. 

"What? What do you want." Hijikata looks away and covers his eyes as he lays flushed and panting below the silver haired alpha. Gintoki smirks and moves up and close to his ear. "what do you want - Toushi?" Hijikata gives a full bodied shudder at his whispered name, Gintoki's deep and quiet voice booming in Hijikata's ears as it caressed its way down his body into the tips of his toes, curling the appendages in sweet pleasure. He whined high and bared his neck as he chocked out his pleas. 

"Gintoki please pleasepleaseplease!" he scratched at the man's back feeling four fingers spearing him open, the alpha laughed lowly in his ear as he gazed down at the blurry eyed demonic vice-chief. 

"Hmmm. I won't know what you want if you don't tell me Toushi~" Gintoki sing-songed into his red ear, moving away to then give it a kiss and bite on the tip. Hijikata whined and squirmed under the alpha, his heart beat throbbing through the entirety of his being as he focused on the fingers moving in him, unaware of the other hand that made a beeline for his chest. Gintoki rubbed and flicked over the sensitive buds making Hijikata cry out and arch further as he become a babbling mess. He tossed his head side to side, only to bite his lip as Gintoki bit and nipped at his chest. 

"Fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuckme." he could feel Gintoki smirk around his nipple as he drew back taking his warmth with him. Hijikata groaned and clenched as the fingers left him, their loss sitting heavy and urgent within him. He purred and clawed at Gintoki's back when he felt the huge tip poke and prod at his entrance, his slick making Gintoki slide easily over where Hijikata wanted him. His whines were soon cut off as the silver haired male pushed into him, splitting him in half slowly. Gintoki reached a hand out to caress a teary cheek as he slowly stop and started to push in his length. Hijikata groaned and put his hands over his stomach feeling the bulge of Gintoki's dick as the man slid home. Gintoki held himself up on shaky arms as Hijikata wrapped his legs around his hips, shifting closer as if he could swallow all that Gintoki was. He moved his arms up to around Gintoki's neck bringing the man's face to the junction of his neck where they had agreed before hand that their bond bites would be. Hijikata places his teeth over Gintoki's scent gland, teething at the flesh as Gintoki started to slowly move in and out - his thrusts pushing Hijikata up the futon as it brushed past his G-spot continuously. Hijikata started to apply pressure to his teeth, making Gintoki growl into his ear, the man finally taking Hijikata into his mouth, teasing the gland as his thrusts roughened. Hijikata whined high in his throat as the knot started to catch sending sparks of white through his vision, his vision almost whitening out as Gintoki started to stroke him along with the harsh thrusts. Gintoki laughed into his neck, teeth still applying pressure to his neck as he felt the omega below him clench as he got closer to completion. With a harsh thrust and a twist of his hand he felt himself lock into place, Hijikata moaned and bit down blood filling his mouth as he broke skin, too blissed out to notice the black mess now covering his chin. Gintoki felt his breath catch in his throat as his knot started to pump cum continuously into the omega every time Hijikata clenched around it, the bump becoming more pronounced. With a groan Gintoki bit down, a salty flavour flowing on his tongue as he completed the bond. Gintoki was the first to move back, his chin painted a light red as he kicked his lips. Hijikata whined and reached out to the man, circling his hips and purring as he felt another flood inside him. 

"Damn. Didn't know you were such a deviant Mr. Police officer." Gintoki chuckled and brought a dark rag from under his pillow to wipe up all the blood, successfully mopping up every trace of his own blood up before he covered their marks with gauze that they had started keeping near the bed since their agreement. Hijikata hums his happiness projected through the newly formed bond, which Gintoki mirrors. They lie next to each other, Hijikata's head under Gintoki's chin as they come down from their mating, still conjoined and blissful. Hijikata sighs and with a finger draws a circle on his alpha as his sleep heavy eyes try to stay awake, only remembering what brought this on when he sees the pink of Gintoki's discarded strawberry boxers.

"Oh yeah. I'm pregnant by the way." Gintoki tenses up under him before he starts to flail his arms about. 

"What! Why didn't you tell me before - we didn't hurt it did we!?" Hijikata laughs as he nods off shaking his head as he enjoys his alphas worried antics. 

"Love ya." he mumbles sleepily into the firm chest under his cheek. Gintoki's arms fall to his sides before they make their way around Hijikata's waist. 

"I love you too." Gintoki says to a quiet room now darkened by evening. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In this world babies are born with milky white blood. As they grow up and commit minor crimes their blood starts to turn red, their blood will almost go black, but the one universal frowned upon crime that makes your blood turn black is murder. The more people you kill the blacker it goes. Hijikata as a cop doesn't have dark blood, the Amanto had upended society, putting in laws and orders that would keep the peace and humans in their place and he had simply always assumed that Gintoki had blood similar to his light red.

But as he stands opposite to the man laying on the couch in fading afternoon light he finds that now he feels like never really knew him - the man named Sakata Gintoki.

His eyes can't move from the tip of his thumb, the same one that would trace his smiles and wipe away tears. He can't move his eyes from the bead of black perched on its tip, the darkness of it sucking him in like a black hole. The new edition of jump falls on the floor. Hijikata licks his lips and looks at mirroring shocked red ones. He opens and closes his mouth, unable to form the question he wants to ask as Gintoki's eyes shoot around the room like a startled beast, worry and hurt sitting heavy on their bond.

"Wh-Who was it." Gintoki flinches as if burned and retreats into himself, their bond going cold on his side, only flickers of warmth as the man pulls away and stands from the couch.

"Does it matter?" Hijikata rears back, face twisting as he applies force to his end of the bond, watching the silver haired man squirm as he tries to keep himself under lock and key.

"How many." Gintoki gives a humourless laugh and walks around the couch before stopping behind his desk, yanking the top draw out to rifle through it for something to wipe the blood away.

"Can't you tell by how dark it is, Mr Vice-chief?" Hijikata grits his teeth and walks over to the alpha, Gintoki looks up with dead eyes as Hijikata grabs a fistful of his shirt as he gets up in his face, the scent of hurt and betrayal smothering the air.

"This isn't funny Gintoki."

"I never said it was." Hijikata takes a half step back and looks at the man - at the hunched shoulders and shifting eyes. A man afraid to lose everything, but ready to have it walk away from him.

"Just tell me why." Gintoki chuckles darkly and places his hands over Hijikata's that are still clenched around his shirt, he squeezes them gently and moves them away but does not let go as he looks sadly into Hijikata's eyes.

"Why? Why the lie? Why I killed them? Why I bonded you before you knew?" Gintoki's face scrunches up, mocking and hurt all at once. If Hijikata couldn't feel him like a dull heart beat on the other side of the bond, he would think that the silver haired man was mocking him.

"You damn well know what I mean." Hijikata tries to shake out of the mans grip, cursing his unusual strength as he hardly budges.

"No I don't Hijikata, tell me - 'why' what?" Hijikata breaths through his nose and pushes his craving for a cigarette down as he bares his teeth at the silver haired alpha, anything to keep the tears away.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play. Tell me why you did it - did you have to kill them!" He ignores how his voice cracks on the word 'kill' as he stares imploringly at the man he loves. Gintoki stares off into the distance, red eyes glinting as they stare off into another place - another time.

"Then? Yes, I had to kill him... I had too." Gintoki's head droops down as his voice quietens on the last part, before he looks up with sharp intense eyes as he continues, "Those that followed maybe they didn't need to die, maybe they could of lived - but at what cost? Who else would I of lost damnit!" Hijikata jolts back, Gintoki letting go of him, but the physical distance never truly widens, but the distance between Hijikata and Gintoki lengthen and soon Hijikata finds he can't cross it and that the Yorozuya is a spec of silver in the distance. 

"Who are you?" Gintoki hangs his head slightly before he moves away towards the door. Hijikata follows him worried and angry all at once, he manages to catch up with him as he puts his boots on putting a hand on Gintoki's shoulder. "Where do you think you're going! I'm not finished you damn Sugar-freak!" Gintoki laughs dryly.

"I'm sure you do Mr.officer." Hijikata growls and turns him to face him, the entry way step giving him an advantage of height as he looks down into dull red eyes.

"You knew I would figure this out eventually - or what were you hoping I would never find out? That I'd just accept it even through I'm a cop?" Gintoki gives a soft sad smile as he cups Hijikata's cheek, the action surprising the omega enough for Gintoki to give him a soft kiss. That in and of itself was enough for Hijikata. He pushed the alpha away and watches him stumble back and down the front door which rattles at the impact. Gintoki gives a self depraving laugh as he runs a hand through his unruly hair.

"A foolish hope." Hijikata breaths harshly through his nose warring with the need to comfort and punch the man in front of him.

"Get out." Gintoki looks up withdrawn and excepting as he opens the door to the now lamp lit night. Hijikata swallows and holds back tears as the man pauses on the thresh hold of their home. If Hijikata says nothing he'll never see the man again, he knows this yet words are so hard to find. He shakes his head and pushes a few past his lips. "I won't get rid of it, so you better get your shit together before you come back." Hijikata hears Gintoki's hitch in breath before the man nods and leaves shutting the door softly leaving Hijikata in muffled darkness. Hijikata feels the strength leave him as he slides to the floor, the night darkening further as the lights are turned off one by one, before he lets out a heart breaking yell as he starts to sob. He hears banging and crashing from the bar below and tries to smother his cries as best as he can. Its to no avail. Two women come from down below their figures darkened by the light outside. Otose and Tama look down at the smaller then ever man as he cries on the floor, Otose is first to approach, putting her cigarette out as she kneels down by the bonded omega. She knows what happened the idiot telling her before he disappeared off into the night and finds her eyes softening as she rubs the mans back.

"C'mon now lets get you into bed - Your idiot won't be long. He'll come back, he still has rent to pay." Hijikata gives a short wet laugh as he uses the two women as leverage to make him way into what was his and Gintoki's shared room, but would for now be his. He feels more tears well up as he buries his face in Gintoki's pillow, already missing the lazy perms warmth. Tama looks at the vice-chief a little confused as she is worried, but she puts in effort to cheer him up while Otose goes to grab a glass of water for the distressed man. 

"Don't worry Hijikata-san. I'm sure Gin-san won't let you down, he's not a man that would walk away from those he holds so close to his heart." Hijikata holds the pillow closer and breaths in deep as he remembers the face the man had made.

"He was ready to never come back... He was-" Hijikata is cut off as Otose appears with a glass of water and a cracker. She hands them over before she crosses her arms tapping a cigarette out as she speaks.

"Even if you had told him to go and never come back, he still would of been around - that beast doesn't know when to quit." Otose puts a cigarette in her mouth, but Tama stops her from lighting it as she looks from Otose to Hijikata. Otose gives an 'oh' and puts it back in its back before she hides it back in the folds of her Kimono. "Well, it seems like you've given him even more reason to come back." Hijikata looks down and shifts slightly so he can get a free hand on his still flat stomach rubbing it softly as he stares off into the distance. Otose sighs before she ruffles his hair. "We'll be down stairs if you need us, just give a call - Tama should be up anyway." Hijikata nods, but as they move off to cross the bedroom door he finds himself unable to stop this question from falling from between his dry lips.

"Did you know?" Otose pauses by the door and turns around, one hand holding it to slide it shut. She smiles sadly at Hijikata before she answers.

"Yes."

"How did you do it." Otose's features sadden as she looks at the lost youth before her, so desperate for an answer.

"Look past his blood?" Hijikata flinches at her sharp tone."You just have to look at his soul. That's all - you should know what he's like by now. A contradiction wrapped up in a whirlwind." Hijikata looks down and nods, remembering how that same idiot had helped him time and time again. Otose smiles before she becomes serious again, "Just remember that he's lived a different life to us. We should be glad that he still is who he is." Otose slides the door shut and leaves Hijikata to think in the dark room. Sleep eventually finding the torn man as he hugged Gintoki's pillow closer to himself and burrowed within the covers.


End file.
